pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Guinea Pig Family Reunion!
Transcript Bella is eating her hay when she hears several familiar chirps. Several guinea pigs come into view. Elizabeth: Are those..? Gordon: They're guinea pigs, aren't they? Rotom: No data. Dentooth: There must be at least 10 of them. Leavanny: And then some. Bella remembers these guinea pigs and recognizes them as her relatives. Bella: There's my mom, my sister, brother, *trails off* Elizabeth: Wow. Gordon: What are *they* doing here Valona: I'm from the animal world, so I can explain. Valona: Scattered around the Pokémon world are groups of animals who've strayed from their world and don't know how to get back and vice versa. Elizabeth: Like Ultra Beasts? Ichiga: DID YOU SAY ULTRA BEAST?!!!!?!! Gordon: WHICH ONE!! Rotom: Blacephalon Elizabeth: Don't worry, Ultra Beasts only live in Alola. Ichiga: Thank goodness. Ditto transforms into a Blacephalon and charges towards Ichiga. Ichiga: *screams at the top of her lungs* Gordon: Keep it away from us!! Next Ditto turns into what's supposed to be a female Rotom to embarrass Rotom. Rotom: Please no. Ichiga and Gordon hugged together in fear from the Blacephalon. Then Ditto turns into a cute boy to embarrass Ichiga. Elizabeth: Ditto, stop. Ichiga punches him out of embarrassment, which causes it to change back to Ditto knocking it out cold. Later... Guinea pig #1: You ready, Bella? Bella: Yeah.... But before they could.. A net grabs all the guinea pigs. Except for Bella. Shockwyrm stepped forward. Shockwyrm: Leave this to me. He charged forward and yelling, until suddenly, he begins to glow! Emily: Quick, grab Rotom. Shockwyrm evolves into Voltagen and uses Zap Cannon to free the guinea pigs. All the rodents jump free. Voltagen: You won't get away, Team Rocket! Gordon: Look at that! Glorysia: Shockwyrm evolved! Rotom revealed the entry of Voltagen. You won't get away, Team Rocket! Gordon: Look at that! Glorysia: Shockwyrm evolved! Rotom revealed the entry of Voltagen. Rotom: Voltagen, the shockwave Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shockwyrm. Voltagen disharges electricity over vast distances and devours its prey whole. Voltagen had an idea. Gordon: What? Using the 4 layers of pillars, Voltagen uses Electroweb as a trampoline, and electric-proof for the guinea pigs. Gordon: Now, lets finish off Team Rocket, Voltagen! Gordon performed a Z-Move Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Guinea pig #3: So are you ready to go? Bella: Hold on a sec. Bella approached to Elizabeth and the others. Elizabeth kneeled down to her length. Elizabeth: I guess this is goodbye. Gordon: We've had a lot of fun with you, Bella. Both their eyes began to water. Even Ichiga and Valona began to tear up. Elizabeth: I'll miss you so much. She holds the tiny rodent in her hands and holds it against her. All the other guinea pigs watch in sadness. Ichiga: water on her eyes I promised myself I wouldn't cry... Bella slowly walked towards her family and they were ready to walk home to Mount Moon. Elizabeth, with tears in her eyes, waves to them as they depart. Bella looks behind her and smiles back as she disappears over the horizon. To be continued: Ask The Wish Pokémon! Major events *Gordon's Shockwyrm evolves into Voltagen, and learns Zap Cannon. *Elizabeth releases Bella the guinea pig, so it can be with its family. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Emily *Eddie *Bella the guinea pig (released) *Glorysia Melody Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Shockwyrm (Gordon's; evolves) * Voltagen (Gordon's; newly evolved) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Blissey (Valona's) * Fennekin (Glorysia's; Skylinda) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Blacephalon (fantasy) Trivia * Category:Episodes where a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokémon evolves